This invention is directed to a portable folding chair and particularly a portable folding chair which is strong when erected, easily folded, and conveniently portable. The portable folding chair may be mounted on a swivel base to enhance the utilization of the portable folding chair.
Folding chairs are known. They are often in the form of beach chairs which can be conveniently carried to the beach or other recreational location so they can be erected and provide comfortable body support during sedentary periods. The conventional portable beach chairs which have been available are comfortable, but sometimes are not strong in the erected position. In addition, they lack the opportunity for swiveling, which limits their value in summer recreational activities, such as sunning, watching ballgames, and observing the passing scene. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable folding chair with a strong mechanism which is subject to convenient folding and which can carry therein a suitable swivel for permitting the chair to be used as a swivel chair.